


A Little While Longer

by pixiefuzz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiefuzz/pseuds/pixiefuzz
Summary: You and Draco Malfoy savour each other's company for the last time with the war fast approaching.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 19





	A Little While Longer

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for Draco Malfoy, let alone the Harry Potter fandom. Hope you enjoy! :)))

He lifted your shirt ever so slightly and let his hand rest on the bare expanse of your stomach. The seemingly insignificant gesture emanated a warmth that rippled through your entire being. You couldn’t help but melt into Draco’s embrace, yearning to be closer than what was physically possible. Your souls were entangled in an orchestrated mess that perhaps no one, not even the two of you, could undo.  
The familiarity of his divine scent—mint, pine trees and everything in between—was reminiscent of intimate moments shared underneath the softer, mellower light of evening; a single waft of it could send you into eternal overdrive.  
You turned your head to face him. He looked up at you from underneath those wispy, white lashes which you'd grown to love (much like the rest of him for he reminded you of snow), eyeing with deep intensity that you could no longer play his eye games. Draco chuckled and your breath hitched in your throat as if your weakness for him had been discovered for the nth time. His hand moved away from its old position, leaving a cold emptiness in its former residence. You groaned. Draco cupped your face gently with such tenderness as if thinking you would crumble into stardust right beneath his touch. For an infinitesimal moment, you could've sworn you'd seen a glimpse of his own heartache reflected in those drained, cloudy eyes. 

Draco was hurting again. Everyday a certain feeling of constant dread seemed to accompany him wherever he went. It had plagued almost every part of his mind, body and soul that it was only a matter of time before he would unwillingly succumb to the pain, leaving behind an empty shell of a boy. Not only did it affect him internally, but it had managed to seep into his own physical reality. The acclaimed 'Prince of Slytherin', little by little, began to lose friends, enemies and admirers alike as he distanced himself from it all. No matter how hard Draco pushed for things to be 'normal' again, he knew deep down that it was all just wishful thinking bred by his own naivety. 

The days were coming to a close and the inevitability of his current circumstances were suffocating. He felt indignant at the thought of having to pick a side. For him, this wasn't a matter of 'good' and 'evil' but rather a choice between losing his family and everything and everyone he'd grown up with or losing you... Sweet, beautiful you who had taught him so much more about himself and the greater world around him. You, who had filled him with the love and affection he'd been deprived of in his early youth. Draco, despite being handed all that he desired, came to learn that not everything was attainable. A decision had to be made and before he knew it, he found himself walking on a predestined path forged for him by his parents and those before them. Moments like these made him feel irresolute. Perhaps he did want to fight alongside the rest of his peers after all—with and for _Potter_. ' _Oh, how times have changed_ ', Draco thought to himself as he chuckled bitterly. They weren't those innocent, clueless kids anymore. Bloody hell, he didn't even know if the faces he was accustomed to seeing everyday at school were going to be there by the time he woke up from this cruel joke. Change was fast approaching and it scared him more than anything. 

"You alright?" you asked softly, a hint of worry laced in your voice. Draco hummed in response.

His hot breath fanned your face as the tip of your nose brushed against his. The urge to kiss him right then there was inconceivably strong. How could you not? Draco Malfoy looked mesmerising in his unlit dormitory—a place you have claimed as your own little world. Here you were both safe from it all even if it was just for a little while longer.


End file.
